Give Love Another Try
by adrianslittledamphir101
Summary: Stacy's life has always been going downhill since her parents died. It was even worse because she lost memory from her past. She's been having dreams lately that signify a big change coming, and she meets Adrian Ivashkov!bad summary but please read!Adrian
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic ever so please tell me what you think of it! Please tell me if the story is bad or good so I can perfect it…but please use nice words! WARNING! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE LAST SACRIFICE I DO NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS! SPOILERS! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Academy because that belongs to Richelle Mead! BUT I DO own this plot and Stacy and the other characters I made up!**

**Thanks!**

"_Stacy…Stacy…it's all your fault…you will pay…you will pay…" I ran as fast as I could through the never ending hallway, trying to escape from the voice. A hand grabbed my shoulder, jerking it back. _

"_No! No please it wasn't me! It wasn't me! Get aw-!" My voice choked in my throat when I saw enormous emerald green eyes. That was all I could see. There was nothing noticeable of the creature except the green eyes and its hands._

"_It's okay. You're safe with me," it said in a beautiful melodic voice. Just then, another hand reached out and grabbed my other shoulder, hard enough for me to yelp. And when I turned to see who the person was, I let out a bloodcurdling scream. A man whose face was a bit blurry, with red surrounding its muddy brown eyes, and bloody, disgusting fangs snarled at me._

"_It was you!" it growled at me with a horrible throaty voice. "You'll pay! You'll pay!" The thing crouched down, opened his mouth wide, and lunged for me._

I woke with a start, tears streaming down my face. "Shoot," I growled. I rubbed my hand over my face, deciding that it was probably best for me not to sleep. I kicked off the covers, almost tripping over my purse that was sitting on the floor. While taking a long hot shower and drying and straightening my long dark brown hair, I thought about the dream. Then, after remembering the monster in it, I decided to leave it until later. Just thinking about its voice and fangs made me shiver, and I had to look around and check that no one was watching me. I put on some makeup, a white halter top, black skinny jeans, heels, and I was ready to go. I grabbed my car keys and ran out the door, not even bothering to lock it. I drove and drove until I reached my favorite nightclub, where the bartender smiled down at me.

"Water again?" he asked nicely.

"Yep, thanks." After receiving my water, I looked around then sat at an empty table where I sipped my water slowly, carefully looking over my dream. The dream only came to me about once a week usually, and I was always the same age as now. It had started when I was about five, and wondered if it was a sign that something like that will happen not. It seemed logical because ever since I turned twenty, the dreams have been coming regularly and I've barely gotten enough sleep since. I sighed in frustration and banged my head against the table once and stayed like that for a couple minutes.

"May I join you?" a sexy voice asked. I jumped and let out a yelp, startled by the visit. Then I blushed furiously when I saw who it was. The man was definitely gorgeous, with artfully messy brown hair and emerald green eyes. Then I realized I was staring and quickly looked away.

"Is that a yes?" he said with laughter in his voice. Aww, he was laughing at me! He probably thinks I'm so stupid!

"I…uh…yes! Yes it is!" I shouted. Then I looked around to find people staring at me with comical faces: I must be such a joke to them. I quickly cleared a spot for him at the table and smiled a strangled smile up at him. "Here you go!"

He smiled and sat down across from me with an amused expression on his face. But when I looked closer, I saw that he looked extremely tired and he kind of looked…hurt. I hope I didn't do anything wrong!

"What would you like to drink, my dear? It's on me." He says with a grin that didn't quite reach his bloodshot eyes. Poor guy, it looks like he got dumped. But he didn't seem like the type that _got_ dumped.

Despite his haggard look, I grinned back. "I don't drink."

His brow furrowed. "What? Then why are you in a bar?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Basically because I find it relaxing coming here and seeing that a lot of other people have much bigger problems than me, so I come here often." I smirked at him. "What about you?"

His lips formed a snarl and he looked away. "I'd rather not talk about it."

I smiled sweetly, telling him with my eyes that it was ok. "Ok, I'm fine with that. What's your name?"

"Adrian Ivashkov. Yours?" (A/N: Yay! Team Ivashkov! :D)

"Stacy."

He grins. "What, no last name?"

I cock my head and say, "I don't feel that comfortable sharing that right now." (A/N: Actually, I can't think of one! Help!)

He smiles. "How old are you?" I wondered.

"Twenty one. You?"

"Twenty." That's not too bad… "Do you have any siblings?"

"Three sisters. And you?"

"None. Your parents?"

"Nathan and Alena Ivashkov. What about you?" (A/N: sorry another one! You guys wouldn't mind telling me his mom's real name, would you? I forgot! Was it even mentioned in the series?)

I twirl a strand of my hair with my finger. "Eh. They're nothing special, really."

"Hmm…" he says, wiggling his eyebrows. "Really?"

I roll my eyes. "They're dead."

His eyes widened and I had to hide my smile with my hand. "Oh…sorry."

I smirk and say, "Nothing personal, Ivashkov."

He drew little swirls with his fingers on the table with his head held up with his left hand. When he looked up at me, my heart pounded from the intensity of his stare. "Any more questions?" he asks, his eyes twinkling mischievously, as if he knew exactly what affect he was having on me.

"Just one," I say, tapping my fingers underneath the table. He gestures, showing me that I should proceed.

"Well, will you explain to me why you have colors swirling around your head?"

End of Chapter 1

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? FANTASTIC? :D! PLEASE review and tell me what you think! And give me some ideas of what I should write in it! I get lots of writers block and I have never finished a story before! But, if you like this one, then I will most definitely write more! I'm thinking that the next POV should be Adrian's! What do you think? And…I won't post the next chapter until I have…7 reviews! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Love?

**I was really sad because I didn't get the review numbers that I asked for…7. And I just got 1 :(. But it's ok! My inspiration for Stacy came from…me, kind of. I wanted to make her like me so I can relate to her problems more and what she is going through, besides the vampire stuff of course! I hope whoever reads this likes it! **

**The songs I'm listening to are The Only Exception by Paramore and Decode by Paramore! Good songs!**

**Please review you guys! And if you see that there aren't that many reviews…show some more love and add lengthy reviews! Please? I need more inspiration besides songs and myself! **

**Thanks Taz1995 for liking my story! And as for Stacy…hehe! You'll see! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy, Rachelle Mead has that honor. I DO, however, own this plot that I made up, and Stacy, and any other characters I make up.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Adrian's POV

My eyes widened and I looked at her closely. I'd never seen anyone like her. She was beautiful in her own way, with long wavy dark brown hair, and enormous dark brown eyes, and of course to top it all off, a wonderful body. I gazed at her, completely transfixed, and completely forgetting about Rose.

I slowly made my way to the beauty. She looked concerned, trying to figure something out. Then I looked around her to find more about her from her aura, and it was the weirdest experience.

She had colors around her head, but they were very blurred and vague. I was glad that her thoughts were off guard, because she might find me a little bit weird if she looks up and catches my staring at her. It had a faint touch of amber, meaning she was confused, and I'd guessed that much about her. There was some dirty (:D) dark gray clouding around it, meaning she was blocking something out. But what was the most confusing thing about her was that I couldn't figure out what she was. There were some colors that only dhampir's had but other colors were deader, like a Strigoi's.

I shook off the feeling and walked up to her…

(conversation…)

I was amazed that this sexy lady was actually shy of me, but later on she seemed to get back into herself, showing off more of her attitude. Like Rose. I winced and put my head against my hand, pain bursting in my heart. I managed to not squeeze out any tears, and I was thankful for that.

"Any more questions?" I asked.

She looks up at me with her deep brown eyes. "Just one."

I gesture towards her, indicating that she should go on.

She takes in a big breath, and lets it out with a whoosh. "Well, will you explain to me why have colors swirling around your head?"

My eyes widen, and I look at her with an expression of confusion. "What the hell?"

The question seemed important to her, so she crossed her arms and stared at me with a defiant look. "You heard me."

She had probably seen the hesitation from me, so she looked like she saw that I knew EXACTLY what she was taking about. Stacy glared at me, her eyes telling me that she will not back down until her questions were answered.

"This doesn't make any sense," I whispered, rubbing my hands against my eyes. I looked back up at her, at her aura. It was a little bright red, meaning she liked me. I smiled at that. Stacy clears her throat.

I held up a finger at her then resume watching her aura. Besides that, it had annoyance in it which I could help laugh at too. Then Stacy started fiddling with her hair, and I realized that she probably thinks I'm laughing at her. Poor girl.

Everything else that was there before was here now. I pushed my hand through my hair, frustrated.

"This doesn't make any sense," I repeated. It really didn't make any sense at all. How can she have a mix of dhampir and Strigoi and still be a dhampir.

I remembered Dimitri, and it all made sense.

I was furious in a second, remembering how he stole her away from me. How dare he? And how could she cheat on me? Rose was so close to telling me that she loved me, and that Russian snob came in and took her away from me. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes, but I couldn't let them.

I wouldn't.

I stood up and looked down at Stacy, kind of surprised that she was still there.

She was looking at me with a worried expression, as though she knew exactly how I felt. She stood up too, and put her hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she whispers. I stare into her eyes, and it showed more that her aura did.

It showed compassion and understanding, and I was deeply grateful for that.

Not knowing what to do since feelings were basically jumbled up inside me, so I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug, silently thanking her for helping me.

When I leaned away from her, her eyes were wide with shock, and adoration.

"I…uh…" she stuttered, barely able to control herself.

I smile at her, thinking it was adorable how there she was, probably the sexiest woman I'd ever seen, and she was standing there stuttering when I'd just given her a hug.

Maybe I could live with this, I thought.

"Come on Stace, I need to introduce you to someone."

**Back at the Court Housing…**

I led Stacy up to one room I vowed that I would enter. Rose and Dimitri's. I took a deep breath and held up my fist to knock on the door.

"Adrian!" I looked to my right and saw Lissa, as cute as ever running up to me. She gave me a big hug then let me go.

"Adrian! Oh my God, I'm so happy to see you! Are you ok? What happened?" I smiled at her urgency, happy to see her energetic face.

I looked back at Stacy, amused to see a muted green everywhere on her aura. She was jealous.

Just to freak her out a little more for fun, I reached out for Liss and gave her and enormous hug, then a kiss on the cheek, then looked back to see how Stace was dealing. It was practically the funniest thing ever! She was fuming from head to toe, and tapping her foot endlessly on the floor.

I let out a cough/laugh then turned back to Lissa, only to hear a very annoyed voice.

"Hey, Ivashkov! What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?" Christian appears and wraps a protective arm around Liss's shoulders. I smile cheekily.

"Hey Sparky! It's been a while!"

Christian glares at me, then says angrily, "It's only been a few hours, and don't call me that."

I laugh heartily then turn to Lissa. "Whatever you say, Flamer. Hey cousin! How've you been?"

Lissa smiles. "I've been great, thanks! And who's this?" She says, pointing at Stacy. "Moving on fast, huh Ivashkov?" Those words brought a pain in my chest, and I winced.

She noticed and quickly looks devastated. "No! I'm sorry that's not what I meant! I…so how are you?" she quickly turns back to Stacy.

Stacy blushes, "I'm fine, what about you?" Lissa smiles sweetly as an answer.

"Ok, now that you're here, let's all go to my room." I say, and then guide everyone to my room. Everyone sits down, and clap my hands together.

"Ok. This is Stacy everyone. She and I just met a little while ago, and she has an…issue that I want you Lissa to help her. Flames, you can help too, just tell Stacy whatever you know about this." I sigh and look at Stacy. "Can you tell us how much you know about…dhampirs, or Strigoi, or Moroi? As much as you know."

Stacy looks at me, bewildered. "What?" I shake my head, "Oh God. That explains why you have such a fuzzy aura. You must have lost memory. It can't be that you've just lived with humans and no one's told you about this. Your aura is so blurry that amnesia or something is the only explanation."

I turn to Lissa. "Cousin, try to look at her aura. Tell me if you see what I see." Lissa turns to stare at Stacy who was basically in a corner, looking scared and confused. I wanted to do everything in my power to help her, comfort her right now. I blink, and then shake the idea out of my head. What's wrong with you Ivashkov? You can't move on that fast! Stay focused!

"Well, it looks…exactly like you explained, Adrian. But, that doesn't make any sense! How can she…" She stops her sentence, deep in thought.

"Well, we know that we can't do anything about it now, but we will find answers. And I promise you Stace, we'll do EVERYTHING it takes." I look at her firmly, wanting her to know that I care, since she didn't have a family…or she did. Somewhere, she HAS to have some connection, like Lissa. After years and years of thinking that she had no family member, she found a half sister, Jill, my little jailbait. Then I was confused. How is it that I care so much about this girl, like I have to do everything in my power to protect her? She had something, something that made want to wrap my arms around her and tell her that everything will be alright. I widened my eyes at the thought.

I grin at her, trying get all the aggressive feelings off me. "Ok little Stace, I think we should get going. How about you stay here at the Court housing so we can still be in touch?" She looks up at me and smirks back.

"Ok, Ivashkov. Sounds like a plan." She walks up to Lissa and gives her a big hug and gives Christian one too, making me laugh from his astonished expression. "Bye cousin, bye Flamer!" I laugh hysterically when I see the last thing I saw in their room before I shut the door. Christian stands up and glares at me, and when he tries to barge up and punch me, he trips over the edge of the carpet and lands on his ass. "H…H…Honey!" I hear Lissa when I'd shut the door, laughing at her boyfriend.

I lead her to my room, since I knew that there weren't any rooms available when I checked on the way to the Court. Before I opened the door, I look down at Stacy. I gently brush my thumb over her cheek, and murmur softly to her, "I meant what I said. I won't let anything happen to you Stacy."

I lean in and with a gentleness that I'd never showed before, I brushed my lips against hers softly. When I looked at her she slowly opened her eyes again. I guess she felt what I felt too. When her lips were against mine, there was this spark, and told me to be with her. I didn't know how, or why, but I knew that this girl was going to be the reason I'd stay up every night to help her through anything, everything, that happens to her.

I smile, and wrap my arm around her and guided her into my room. I shut the door quietly, and turned around to face her. "Ok, Stacy. Do you have anything at all in your purse that you could wear maybe to sleep?"

"Well, actually, I kept a pair of shorts in here and I have a tank top on so I can just wear that." She smiles at my generosity. God knew that all I wanted to do was get in bed with her, but I knew that I shouldn't be pushing it. She didn't seem fragile, and she hid it well. But I knew what was hidden behind that façade and I didn't want her to regret her time with me.

"Ok you can go to the bathroom and change, if you want." I leaned into her again and gave her a kiss that nearly zapped off my toes; it was so full of energy. She swooned a little, and then went to the bathroom to change. I turned to my right and walked towards the bed. Then stopped.

Looks like my encounter with her wasn't finished.

**Whew, ok I hope you liked this chapter! It was kind of boring, sorry, but it's leading to more stuff in the end! And don't you just LOVE Adrian? Oh God, *swoons*.**

**ALD: hey Ivashkov!**

**Adrian: hey! How's my sexy brown eyes doing?**

**ALD: nothing really, I just typed up an amazing story for you! Looks like YOU, sexy green eyes MIGHT be in love with Stacy! **

**Stacy: YAY!**

**Adrian: aww, I was hoping you would let me be involved with you!**

**ALD: I know hun, I know.**

**Lol crazy, I know! Hope you liked the chapter! Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
